tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Rider
Dean Rider is the Red Mineral Spring Ranger, with the power to create geysers, and an evil Ranger. Biography Dean's family was originally from Haiti, moving to the States shortly after his birth. His mother was always very supportive of anything he took up, including eventually his ninja training. When Lothor's space ninja empire attacked, and the school was captured, General Korassil offered the students a chance to join him in the war. After Reggie Anvil and several other students accepted, Dean followed along to support them, and as the best fighter was given a Terra Ninja Morpher. Returning to plot with the other generals, Korassil assigned Dean to the Thinker's attack on the Season ninjas. Dean didn't get to do much for the first week, until he talked the Thinker into letting him assassinate Sienna and Tyler on a hike. He didn't succeed, and ended up in a fight with them, which he eventually lost. The Thinker used monsters to keep the Rangers busy for a while, but eventually sent Dean down again to battle them alongside Spider Drones. After the fight, Dean was assigned to go after the boy who'd interfered, and held him hostage. When the Rangers arrived, another fight broke out, which eventually got to Zord level. The Rangers' Megazord trashed the Copperhead Snakezord, and Dean crashed into the Persephone Cafe, where he was found by Alice Harod. Waking up in her uncle's car, Dean found out that Alice had volunteered to take care of him, and she did, to his confusion and occasional annoyance. In exchange, he helped pick up the mess around the cafe, also looking for his morpher. Sienna and Tyler arrived to help, and Dean almost attacked them, but changed his mind. However, minutes later they found his morpher, which he took back. Morphing, he fled and was teleported to the Thinker's ship. Dean had accidentally left his uniform behind in the Harod house, and he soon went to collect it, getting caught by Alice. She wanted answers, and didn't accept the ones he gave her, including his insistence that he didn't want to hurt any civilians. Telling him he could do better, she eventually let him leave, and he returned to the Thinker. A deathtrap was already underway; the Thinker kept Dean by his side as a monster took a full plane hostage and set up a trap too complex for the Season Ninjas to get around--particularly since he only gave them five minutes. When Sienna exchanged herself for the hostages, the Thinker had Dean poison her. Dean, disliking the deathtrap and feeling strangely guilty, underdosed Sienna, though even he wasn't sure she'd survive. When Anya attacked, Dean was left on the ground, unable to join in with his Zord still being repaired. He noticed Tyler sneak in, and stepped in as he tried to take Sienna's body. After some hesitation, Dean told him how to treat Sienna and let him go with her. A chunk of falling rubble pinned his leg, providing him with a cover story. Dean went to see Alice again, and got caught by Archer. He insisted he wasn't doing anything and just wanted to talk to Alice, so they did. In the conversation, Dean revealed how he'd helped the Rangers, but when Alice asked why he was so eager to tell her this, he became awkward and confused. He was able to teleport away before Archer shot him, and back aboard the ship, he finally admitted to himself why he cared so much about Alice's opinion of him. He was mad at himself, but didn't have much time to think it over--Reggie showed up. As they went to see the Thinker about a possible Zord combination, Reggie surprised Dean with Terra Academy's rebellion, increasing his doubts. They overheard part of a confusing conversation involving Tauza, but Reggie seemed unusally unconcerned, so Dean moved on. Eventually, the Thinker and Tauza confronted Dean on his inconsistencies. When he insisted that he was still loyal, they brought in Alice and ordered him to kill her. Instead, he morphed and attacked them, getting Alice out. They worked their way towards the Copperhead Snakezord, under attack all the way. At one point, Dean tried to get Alice to take his morpher and go without him, thinking the space ninjas were more interested in him, but she refused. An intruder alert gave the pair an opportunity to escape, and just to make sure she knew, Dean told Alice he loved her. They were able to escape in the Zord, and though Reggie pursued, the remaining Ethereal and Season Rangers intercepted him. With Alice's help, Dean was able to convince Tyler that his intentions were sincere, particularly since he knew what was going to happen to Easton. The two male Rangers headed to the Himalayas to rescue him, arriving in time to kill Rat before he could finish Easton off. They retreated under cover of the battle. The next day, Dean accompanied Kerri in her Zord as they attempted to retrieve some of the captured morphers. Due to the arrival of Korassil and Tauza's main forces, they were delayed, but Dean eventually managed to get into one of the ships. He freed the ninjas inside--from the Season Academy--and turned the tide of the battle in the Rangers' favor. Chris did the same for the Terra Ninjas, and Dean's Sensei took the opportunity to thank the Red Ranger for what he'd done. The space ninjas were all destroyed, except for one ship which disappeared in the chaos. However, the Rangers elected to worry about that later; the ninjas gathered on the ground, and Alice thwacked her way to Dean's side with a frying pan. Personality Dean is moody, disorganized and reclusive, with a talent for poisons. He strongly dislikes students from other Academies, and miscalculating his shots. Arsenal *Geyser Blowgun *Scalding Blaster Power Sphere *Copperhead Snakezord Appearance Dean is of Haitian descent, 6' even, with black hair and brown eyes. See Also Tomi Hideki - his Sentai counterpart